Royai's Ficlets
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: Un recueil de ficlets de mon cru, du Royai encore du Royai, toujours du Royai! Les genres peuvent varier, mais il y a toujours de la romance.
1. Refus

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Un petit ficlet de mon cru, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Refus<span>**

" Non ! Je refuse !

- Enfin lieutenant c'est pour votre bien !

- Je ne prendrai pas de congés, c'est hors de question !

- Si ! C'est un ordre !

- Alors je le conteste !

- Vous êtes vraiment entêtée !

- Vous devriez le savoir ! Et je continuerai à l'être pendant toute ma vie !"

Dans la pièce d'à côté, les quatre autres subordonnés écoutaient la dispute entre Roy et Riza d'une oreille attentive.

« Ça dure depuis combien de temps déjà ? Demanda Breda.

- Cinq mois, répondit laconiquement Falman.

- On peut dire qu'elle le veux vraiment, dit Fuery.

- Bah ! Elles doivent toutes être comme ça les femmes enceintes ! Déclara Havoc en souriant."

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre bureau :

" Je reste jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher facilement !

- Non ! Jusqu'à ce que tu ne rentres plus dans ton uniforme !

- Peut-être que je rentrerai encore dans mon uniforme quand je ne pourrai plus marcher et dans ce cas là, ce sera bien bête !

- Je pense à ton état et à ta santé, ainsi qu'au bébé ! Tu ne pourras bientôt plus accomplir de missions, alors réfléchis. En tant que mari et futur père, je me dois de me soucier de ma femme.

- D'accord. Tu as quand même des arguments convaincants. Ça me touche vraiment Roy.

- J'ai d'autres arguments si tu veux, dit Roy en s'approchant de Riza, le sourire aux lèvres."

* * *

><p><strong>M -and-M<strong> :

**Presque toutes les idées de drabbles ou de one-shot me viennent lorsque je suis tranquille, dans mon lit, ou entrain de faire une activité, et puis je me dis: "Tiens? si je faisait un one-shot sur ce thème là?"**

**Des fois ça ne se fait pas très rapidement, alors que d'autres, je prends immédiatement un cahier et un stylo et j'écrit.**

**Je ne sais pas si je peux faire autre chose que du Royai.**

**Mais je le fais pour tous les fans!**

**Edward, Winry, Alphonse, tous les autres perso: "Alors tu nous ignore?"**

**Désolée! Vous ferrez peut-être quelques apparitions!**

**Qui sait, un jour je me convertirai...**

**... mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé! AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!AH!**

**(Gros rire diabolique du méchant qui est sur le point de vaincre)**

**Sprotch. **

**(Bruit du méchant qui s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol après s'être pris un coup de chaque héros présent dans la pièce [façon de parler puisque je suis seule] )  
><strong>


	2. Une simple remarque

**Voilà un autre drabble****! Comme toujours, c'est du Royai, enfin, un sous-entendu Royai.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Une simple remarque<span>**

« Punaise ! Mais où est passé ce maudit stylo? »

Le colonel Roy Mustang fulminait. Il cherchait son stylo depuis déjà 10 minutes mais ne le trouvait pas. Fuery tenta un petit :

« Justement, sa malédiction c'est d'être invisible à nos yeux. »

Il récolta un regard noir de la part de son supérieur. Agacée, Riza s'approcha du bureau et déclara :

« Franchement colonel, vous devriez acheter des lunettes. Votre stylo est au sommet de la pile de dossiers urgents dont vous devez vous occuper.

- Ah ? Merci lieutenant ! »

Et maintenant, commencez à remplir ces dossiers!

Roy s'exécuta.

Havoc dit juste à ce moment là :

« C'est dans tous les cas ce qu'on cherche le plus qui se trouve juste sous nos yeux. »

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? S'exclama Roy.

- Une simple remarque, je n'ai fait que reprendre les paroles du lieutenant-colonel Hughes, colonel. »

* * *

><p><strong>M-and-M :<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous plaît, et n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques.**

****Pour le chapitre précédent: ça ne me ressemble pas de rire comme cela, moi qui suis la gentille adolescente qui n'oserait pas avoir de pensées si cruelles... gros soupir ( et voilà, les pauvres lecteurs ont dû te prendre pour une folle...)****

****... Mais qui ose quand même élever la voix quand la nécessité s'en fait sentir (tout de même!).****

****Bonsoir, je vais me coucher ( mais, il n'est que 19h, tu n'as pas mangé et tu as l'histoire à réviser!).****

****Zut... Maudite voix intérieure.****

****Fuery: Ben, sa malédiction c'est d'être là!****

****Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui suis maudite.****

****Ou folle.****

****Ou ni l'un ni l'autre.****

****Ou, comme dirait Kimblee, les deux à la fois.****

****Bonsoir tout de même.****

****PS: Je crois que mon com de fin est plus long que le ficlet.  
><strong>**


	3. Adieu

**Et voilà le troisième ficlet!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Adieu<span>**

- Jure-moi, que quand je serai parti, tu continueras à vivre.

Il murmure, trop faible pour parler.

- Je te le jure.

Une larme naît au coin de son œil et commence à couler sur sa joue. Il la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- Ne pleure pas.

Elle sourit doucement,tristement, tristement. Elle se penche vers lui et caresse sa joue et ses cheveux gris. Il lui prend la main et embrasse ses doigts avec amour. Ils se regardent un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux, noyés dans le regard ambre de l'une et celui ténèbres de l'autre.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Un silence.

Il reprend :

- Embrasse-moi.

Elle se penche vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser reflète tout l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre : doux, tendre, fougueux, intense, joyeux, désespéré, tout cela à la fois.

Ils s'embrassent, quand il se détend soudainement.

Elle sait que c'est fini. Elle se redresse. Elle n'a pas besoin de fermer ses yeux, qui l'étaient déjà pendant leur baiser.

Elle ne pleure pas.

- Adieu Roy, murmure simplement Riza.

Puis elle sort de la chambre et va prévenir le reste de la famille que son mari est mort.

Huit ans plus tard, à 97 ans, Riza rejoignait Roy, au terme d'une vie comblée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, des réactions?<strong>

**Je l'ai recopié en quelques minutes, et publié juste après.**

**Bientôt le quatrième!**


	4. Je ne te lâcherai pas

******Deux dans la même journée!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne te lâcherai pas<strong>

Elle l'écoute, mais d'une seule oreille, et sourit. Lui continue de parler, mais il sent que c'est dans le vide. Son sourire se trouble, il se tait. Elle le regarde à présent. Elle sourit encore plus. Ses yeux ambre brillent à la lueur des bougies posées sur la table. Ses cheveux blonds, détachés, forment une auréole dorée autour de sa tête.

En ce moment elle est tout simplement belle, pense-t-il.

Sa main gauche, qui juste avant était près du bord de la table, avance vers le milieu.

Elle dit simplement un mot, un prénom qu'elle n'a pas dit depuis de longues années :

- Roy.

Alors Roy tend sa main droite. Au moment où il va atteindre sa main à elle, il hésite. Un instant infime. Puis il rassemble leurs mains et murmure, tendrement, le prénom de celle qu'il avait tant cherchée, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était là, juste à côté de lui :

- Riza.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacent. Riza tend l'autre main, et leurs doigts se recroisent.

Leurs visages se rapprochent.

Leurs fronts se touchent.

Ils restent ainsi un long moment.

Roy murmure :

- Riza.

- Roy, répond Riza dans un souffle.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas, jamais, maintenant que je t'ai enfin trouvée. Je t'aime pour l'éternité.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter. Et l'éternité n'est pas assez longue pour t'aimer assez.

Et leurs lèvres s'unissent enfin.

* * *

><p><strong>Et encore un autre!<strong>

**Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui!  
><strong>

**A bientôt!  
><strong>

**Des réactions?  
><strong>


End file.
